


Familial Ties

by pixelpiano



Series: Fire Emblem: Echoes Headcanons [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Adopted Children, Childly Antics, Children, Family, Fluff, Headcanon, Humour, Multi, Original Character(s), Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelpiano/pseuds/pixelpiano
Summary: Clive and Mathilda come to visit the royal family, and they bring along a surprise that shocks the young princess...





	Familial Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say, I didn't expect my original revised endings to become so popular! They were mostly bourne from my personal headcanons, and I was surprised that so many other people enjoyed them as much as I did!!
> 
> So, since they were received so well initially, I decided to add on to the lives of some of my more favorite characters. In the style of Genealogy/Awakening/Fates, I wondered what it would be like if a "next generation" of Echoes heroes were to exist, with some of them being children of the heroes we got to know in the "main" storyline. 
> 
> This isn't so much going to be a new project of mine, but headcanon drabbles make for good prompts when I just wanna write for a little while without worrying about scheduling or anything, and writing family fluff is always fun! Just know that these little ficlets likely won't be complete products necessarily, but I'll be adding them here nonetheless as part of the "Fire Emblem: Echoes Headcannons" series!!
> 
> As always, enjoy!!

* * *

             “Daddy, daddy!! Are they here yet??” A young girl, about 10 years old, tugs on the sleeve of her father’s royal robes. As she hops up and down, her green curls bounce in time with her.

             Alm looks down and smiles at his daughter’s excitement. “If they were here, don’t you think I would have told you, princess?” he tells her.

             The girl’s face curls up into a pout. “But I wanna seeee themmm!” she whines, stomping her foot indignantly.

             “Charlotte, that is quite enough,” Claire’s voice sounds from around the corner, her tone as haughty and commanding as ever. “For goodness’s sake, give your father some space—your auntie and uncle will be here soon, so go tidy yourself up before they arrive while you still have time,” she adds, her voice soft, but still firm.

             “How come Fernand doesn’t have to tidy up?” she grumps.

             “Because _Fernand_ wasn’t flying laps around the hogpen and falling into mud all morning,” Claire answers, giving her daughter a motherly look.

             Charlotte sighs the kind of sigh that only a young child can sigh. She looks up at her father, her soft, brown eyes still sparkling with excitement. “I want you to tell me as soon as they get here, okay??” she commands him.

             Alm lets out a hearty laugh, ruffling her mop of hair. “Yes, your highness,” he says, mock-bowing, and sending her scurrying off to her room to change.

             “Honestly, darling” Claire huffs lovingly, “if it weren’t for me, I don’t think anyone could tell who the actual ruler of Valentia was!” She giggles in a very un-queenly manner, before planting a kiss atop her husband’s head.

             “Yes, well, the gods come again, I could barely handle _one_ Zofian noble girl, let alone _two_ of them now!”

             “Hey! You take that back!” Clair insists, putting on her regal tone again and crossing her arms. “I’ll have you know that this ‘Zofian noblewoman’ is the one who singlehandedly taught the new _king_ _of Valentia_ all there is to know about royal politics, no?”

             Alm puts up his hands in surrender. “You’re right, you’re right,” he says, getting up from his chair only to kneel before his wife. “Forgive me, your majesty, for my unfaithful tongue,” he says, taking her hand and kissing it gently, before bowing deeply.

             Claire blushes severely, and places a hand in front of her face to hide it. “Yes, uhm, well…you may rise, now…darling.”

             “Mum, Father,” a soft voice calls out to them. Fernand peeks through the doorway, adjusting their glasses and brushing a short, blonde curl out of their face.

             “Ah, Fernand,” Claire answers, blushing even harder. “What is it dear?”

             “Auntie Mathilda and Uncle Clive are here. I told them I’d come get you two and Charlotte.”

             “Ah, yes, thank you dear,” Claire says, straightening her robes.

             “Why don’t you take our son and go see your brother for a moment in peace,” Alm says, “I’ll go get our dear princess, like I promised.”

             Claire smiles, and heads towards the entryway, taking Fernand’s hand and walking with him.

* * *

             “Auntie Mathilda, auntie Mathilda!!” Charlotte shouts, as she barrels down the stairs in her ‘nice outdoor clothes’ and through the doorway. As she enters the entry-chamber however, she stops suddenly, allowing her father to catch up to her.

             “Charlotte,” Alm says, as he enters behind his daughter, “I’d like you to meet your new cousins; Kira and Kyle.”

             Charlotte stares at the unfamiliar guests beside her aunt and uncle. Two children, a little older than she stand in front of her. They both have short, black hair, and dark skin. Their eyes are both a pale, sky blue.

             “Daddy, if they’re my cousins, how come they don’t look like auntie Mathilda and uncle Clive?” Charlotte asks.

             Alm’s face grows red. “Well, princess…” he starts, stumbling over an explination.

             “Because their mommy and daddy weren’t as fortunate as yours are, my little warrior-princess,” Mathilda says, her deep voice resonating soothingly in the high walls of the entryway.

             “What does that mean?” Charlotte asks.

             “It means, these two didn’t get to live with their parents for very long. So we decided to be their new parents, so they would have a mommy and daddy just like you.”

             Charlotte ponders a minute, her face screwed up in thought. Then she smiles brightly and hugs Mathilda around the waist. “I think that means you’re the best kind of mommy—instead of asking for new kids, you found other ones that needed you more!”

             “Exactly,” Mathilda says, “and we love them just as much as your mommy and daddy love you.”

             Charlotte’s face screws up again. “Okay, next question,” she announces, “why is one of their name’s ‘Kira’ if they both look like boys?”

             “Charlotte—!” Claire tries to cut her off.

             “And two, how am I supposed to know which one is which when they both look the same?”

             “I’m a lot tougher than my brother!” Kira says, grinning. “He’s a wimp, so if you wanna know which of us is which, just sock them in the arm! If they cry, it’s not me!”

             “Now, Kira,” Clive says, “you know you shouldn’t make fun of your brother like that.”

             “But she’s right…” Kyle says meekly, “she _is_ the strong one.”

             “That’s right!” Kira says, “because I’m gonna become the strongest knight that ever lived, just like Mathil-er, mom!”

             “Well, I’m gonna be the most strongest- _est_ princess that ever lived!” Charlotte says, “then you can be my knight and we can be the strongest _ever!!”_

Mathilda chuckles, turning to Alm. “Well, I see these two are getting along well,” she says.

             Alm smiles and nods, “She certainly acts like you.”

             “And your little princess certainly is Claire’s child,” Mathilda answers. “I hope you’ve been well, your majesty.”

             “Please, Commander—I mean, Mathilda,” Alm says, stumbling over his own advice, “formalities aren’t necessary today, this is time for us to be family.”

             Mathilda chuckles again, “As you wish, Alm.”

             Alm smiles in return.

* * *

             “It’s good to see you, Claire,” Clive says.

             “And you as well, brother. Honestly, these days I’m just so busy, I sometimes forget to breathe…”

             “And I’m sure I’ll know what you’re talking about all too soon enough,” Clive replies, smiling warmly.

             “I’m so happy for you and Mathilda; I know these two will grow up happy with the two of you to look up to.”

             “It does me good to hear you say that. Though I put up with you for seventeen years, so I think I can handle myself pretty well,” Clive retorts with a wink.

             “Why, I—” Claire starts, “that is no way to talk to your queen, dear brother!”

             “Queen or not, you’ll always be my little sister,” Clive says, picking her up in a bear hug, and causing Claire to desolve into giggles and play fighting, _quite_ ill-befitting of the queen of Valentia…

             “Mooomm!" Charlotte calls, running up to Claire and Clive. "Can I take Kira out to the stables and show her my pegasus??”

             Claire chuckles. “Yes darling. We'll call you in for supper in a bit though, okay?”

             “Okayy!!” Charlotte shouts back, taking Kira by the hand and all but dragging her outside. 

* * *

             “Your name is Kyle?”

             “Yeah, that’s me. You’re Fernand, then?”

             Fernand nods, sitting down next to Kyle and adjusting his glasses. “What do you like to do?”

             “I, well…I mostly read and stuff. I’m not much of a fighter like my sister…”

             “What kind’a books do you like reading?”

             “History books, and fantasy,” Kyle answers, smiling. “I love reading about the old gods, and what Valentia used to be like before all the fighting started.”

             Fernand nods. “I’ve been reading about magic. I wanna be like my Uncle Kliff and shoot fireballs and lightning!” his face grows excited, but then falls as he adjusts his glasses. “But he says I’m to young to start yet…”

             “Well, hopefully you can start soon?”

             Fernand nods. “Yeah!”

             “You ever played a game called ‘conquest’ before?”

             Fernand shakes his head.

             “It’s like a war game, you take turns moving your armies towards each other, and try to capture the opponent’s commander. It’s one of dad’s favorites, prolly since he’s a military commander ’n’ all. I’m not much good at it yet, but I’m getting better!”

             Fernand smiles. “That sounds like fun!”

             “We should play next time the four of us come to visit,” Kyle says. “I can teach you how to play!”

             Fernand nods, smiling. “I think you’ll make a good soldier,” he says.

             Kyle frowns. “I don’t know…”

             “Soldiers need to do more than just fight. They need to know when to be brave and fight, and when to be smart and run. That’s what my mom said at least. She says I’m named after a great knight that your father knew, and he was a good knight because he did more than just fight.”

             Kyle nods. “Dad told me those stories too! He says that he and the old Fernand once took out an entire army, just the two of them! And all to rescue a cowardly knight who tried to run away when things got messy.”

             “And what about the time that Uncle Clive and Fernand defended Zofia castle from the Rigelian army?? Mom tells me that story sometimes. She says that Fernand was very brave that day…I wonder why they named _me_ after him?”

             “It sounds like he was someone very special to our parents,” Kyle muses. “So maybe it means you’re just as special to them?”

             “Maybe…” Fernand says, fiddling with his glasses.

* * *


End file.
